


awesamdad and papa puffy will change that

by liviahah



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, aftermath of doomsday, awesamdad, little bit of sad tommy, papa puffy, things are getting better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviahah/pseuds/liviahah
Summary: tommy, puffy, sam and tubbo sit by the crater after the destruction of l’manburg. tommy and tubbo feel alone, scared, helpless. but papa puffy and awesamdad will change that.
Kudos: 41





	awesamdad and papa puffy will change that

**Author's Note:**

> another short one, i do apologise. i blame school for this one. also lack of inspiration tbh. gimme ideas if u have any:D

“i actually cant believe they blew it up.” puffy sighed. her body numb and weak. 

the captain, tubbo, tommy and sam sat huddled together on the edge of the crater. they were all bandaged up and worn out from the events earlier that day. 

“if i’m honest. i expected it. after wilbur and all that.” tommy mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

sam noticed tommy’s mood changing after mentioning wilbur. poor kid... he’s been through too much. “you okay buddy?” sam muttered. he lifted the arm which supported him from the ground and patted his head. 

tommy nodded. his cheeks grew pink. he hadn’t had this much love and attention in years. god it felt weird..but also quite comforting.

the only problem was it would make him think about the days when he, phil, wilbur, techno would sit on the grass my the big lake. wilbur would sometimes jump in and try to catch fish with his bare hands. it never worked out. instead of a bringing a feast home, he would be bringing a large pile of clothes for washing. or when they would go to nikis bakery every sunday to get the fresh eggs so they could bake a cake when they got home. tommy remembered them all being covered in flour by the end of it. 

he would also think of when phil helped tubbo build an area for his bees and puffy offered to make the little boy a bee keepers outfit. he was so happy the day he got the bee suit and so gutted when he grew out of it. puffy though being the most amazing mother figure she is. she continued making the suits up until the present day.

but the one thing that stuck in his mind like glue and was tommy’s 8th birthday. phil had managed to get everyone living in the area to come to tommy’s party. george was there. you know.. george who sleeps through everything. dream was there, ranboo (who has the worst memory possible), badboyhalo, fundy, karl, quackity, even schlatt was there.

that’s all changed now. schlatt had a heart attack. karl had become this time travelling mess. dream was in prison. george was... what actually happened to george? fundy was a violent, grieving mess. ranboo had gone insane along with badboyhalo worshiping an egg!? quackity was gone too. but most importantly, techno had moved away, wilbur was dead and phil had left his children and adopted new ones. it was just him and tubbo left. 

but sam and puffy were set on changing that.


End file.
